Solar Eclipse
by kerbubbles
Summary: Anthony resembles night. Ian resembles day.


Anthony is like the night. He's dark, secretive, and mysterious. Ian is like day. He's happy, bright and childish. Anthony remembers when he used to be day. But that was before he was turned into the disgusting creature he is now.

Anthony's a vampire, a creature resembling night.

He absolutely hates it. He's too scared to be around his own boyfriend at night now, for fear he'd hurt him if he didn't go out all night and feed. He hadn't snuggled with his boyfriend since he was turned, which was about two months ago. He missed the warmth of Ian's body pressed against his own. He felt cold without it, and that wasn't just because he was a vampire. He wanted so badly to just climb into bed with him at night and snuggle with him, but he couldn't. If he didn't feed at night, he'd die. If he fed in the day, he'd get caught.

He also hated how sad the lack of contact at night lately made Ian. Even though the man didn't show it, Anthony could hear the sadness in Ian's voice every time Anthony said he had to go right before they went to bed, and Ian told him he'd see him later. The voice sounded sadder every time and it pissed Anthony off. It lit this fire inside of him, and the more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

But it wasn't directed at Ian. No, the fire ball in the pit of his stomach every time he heard that sad little almost-whimper Ian's voice turns into at night was directed at the son of a whore demon who indirectly made Anthony like this. The selfish little bastard that decided he wanted to eat Anthony! It wasn't the vampire that fed on Anthony that made him a vampire, but it was the one he was mad at. He was ironically very grateful to the vampire that turned him, because without her, he'd be dead. But he didn't have to be dead if that stupid cock sucker wouldn't have nearly sucked him dry!

By the time Anthony would get home after he'd fed, it was almost day light, and he would have killed around three to five people. He felt like a monster, killing all those people. But he needed to, or he'd die.

So, during the day, Anthony was a loving boyfriend with a dirty little secret, and at night, that dirty little secret emerged and he turned into a parasitic monster.

And he hated it. All of it. All the lying, the late nights, upsetting his perfect boyfriend. But most of all, he hated how it made him feel. It made him feel like he didn't deserve Ian. He was such a monster, and he didn't deserve such a perfect, beautiful, childish, loving, _amazing_ boyfriend like Ian. He felt like shit for hurting his lover so much. It just wasn't fair!

Ian was just a human, a creature resembling day.

He was such a happy, bubbly, childish man. Well, he was, until his boyfriend started leaving at nights.

The bed felt so cold at nights without Anthony's warm body next to Ian. Without Anthony there, Ian felt so lonely and alone. He couldn't sleep, and it left him with way too much time to wonder why Anthony kept leaving when night came around. The thing that popped up the most in Ian's head was that Anthony was cheating on him. Every time he that idea popped into his head he would start crying, unable to stop, and eventually he would cry himself to sleep, because he had no one's warmth to calm him.

The thought confused Ian though. Anthony was such a loving, perfect boyfriend during the day, but at night, he was this dark person. He always put on a hoodie with the hood up and left at night. Ian always told Anthony he'd see him later that night, but after two months of this, he knew it was a lie. He knew he wouldn't see him until the next morning.

And it killed it him inside. By now, he was thoroughly convinced his boyfriend was cheating on him. And it killed him inside to know that whatever stupid fucking dick Anthony was cheating on him with got to spend the night with him. The asshole got to sleep tangled up with Anthony, stealing his boyfriend's warmth. The warmth that was supposed to be his! _He_ was supposed to wake up to Anthony's warm breath on the back of his neck! _He_ was supposed to wake up in Anthony's warm arms, his back pressed to Anthony's chest! And that asshole took that from him!

He didn't know who he was more pissed off at – The stupid son a bitch that stole his boyfriend, or his boyfriend for being unfaithful. There was some voice in the back of his head, telling he was being irrational and paranoid, but Ian knew he was right. He just had this feeling that he was right.

But he was so wrong. What was really going on, in a way, was way worse than Anthony cheating on him.

He just didn't know it yet.

One night, Ian decided he'd had enough. He was so done with Anthony sneaking out. Either Anthony was staying with him tonight, or they were through.

Anthony announced that he was leaving, as usual, but Ian did something different. He said no. He told him no, he was staying. Anthony's eyes widened in fear "No, Ian! I have to go!"

"Why do you have to go? Do you…" Ian's choked back a sob "Do you have another lover?"

Anthony frowned and he could see the hurt in Ian's eyes. "No! No, baby, it's not like that!" Anthony took a step toward Ian, but he took a step back and resumed his earlier posture, an angry fire in his eyes.

"Then tell me what's going on! Why the fuck do you leave every night, and why can't you tell me where you go?!"

"I just can't, Ian, okay?! I just can't! But…I'll stay with you tonight. I'll stay with you and we can snuggle and watch movies until we fall asleep. Alright?" Anthony knew what he was doing was a _huge_ risk, but he trusted himself. He knew he'd be able to control his thirst for blood. He could deal without blood for a night.

Anthony smiled when he saw a tiny smile tug at the corner of Ian's lips. "Okay." He said "Only if I get to pick the movies!" And with that he ran off, giggling, with Anthony chasing after him.

Anthony smiled and climbed into bed, followed by Ian, and put an arm around him, pulling him closer so Ian could rest his head on his chest. Anthony ran his fingers through Ian's hair as the movie started, smiled widely.

The night went perfectly. They snuggled and kissed and exchanged "I love you"s all throughout the night. That was, until Anthony noticed a small scar on Ian's finger. It must've been from when Ian was chopping carrots for their stew and Anthony accidentally knocked into him on the way to the fridge.

It may have been a tiny scar, but nonetheless the memory of all that blood sent Anthony's bloodlust sky rocketing.

Anthony fought with the dark creature, trying to keep him down, but he knew from the beginning he was fighting a battle he wasn't going to win. The monster overpowered him and Anthony felt him completely take over, his eyes turning to a dark crimson color and his fangs extending.

Ian looked at him, horrified, and the human part of Anthony couldn't do anything. He could only watch as the monster hurt his precious Ian. The monster part of Anthony leaned down and licked at Ian's neck, teasing it slightly with his fangs. Ian was stiff in Anthony's arms, completely petrified with terror. Anthony dug his fangs in Ian's neck, eliciting a cry of pain from the human male, and started sucking the warm liquid from Ian's body.

Anthony finally managed to regain control of his body, but it was too late. Ian was almost sucked dry, and he could see the life slipping from his lover. He could feel his body grow limp and cold, and he could see the bright blue color draining from Ian's eyes. He started to panic. What was he supposed to do? His boyfriend was dying right in front of him and he had no idea what to do.

And then it hit him. He had to turn Ian.

He didn't want to, and he fought the thought, trying to find another way, anything but having to ruin his boyfriend's purity, but he soon realized he had no choice. He found a glass on the night stand and he smashed it. He grabbed a shard of glass and slit his wrist deeply, holding the cut over Ian's mouth. He watched as Ian swallowed the blood, growing limp in Anthony's arms. Anthony grabbed a shirt from the ground and ripped a strip of fabric off of it, pressing it over the wound in his wrist until it healed. He layed Ian gently down on the bed and stared at him, his eyes watering.

He had turned his boyfriend into a monster. And it was his fault that he had to.

Ian was the sun. Anthony was the moon. And that night, the moon stood in front of the sun, causing it to appear dark to the world. Just as Anthony had turned Ian into this dark, creature of the night.

To Anthony, day no longer existed. He had taken the only light left in his world and changed it into blackness. Now all he had was bittersweet darkness.

And it was all his fucking fault.


End file.
